


It (One-shot)

by jayjoejeans



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, go find a fanfic by jackinthebox123, they're way better then mine ;u;, this is really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjoejeans/pseuds/jayjoejeans
Summary: Tom tells Edd how he feels.





	It (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up wrote this in less then an hour so it's bad.

Tom paced around his room. What will he think? Will he judge me? Will he hate me?? He nervously bit his nail out of habit. He heard a slight knock on the door.  
"Yeah?" His voice cracked.  
"It's me, Edd. You called?" Edd said from behind the door. Tom had been worrying about it so much he almost forgot that he even told him. He let Edd in and motioned for him to sit on his bed.  
"So.. what was the urgent matter you were talking about?" Edd inturrupted the minute long silence.  
"Ah, right.." he paused, thinking. "Well- it- I-" He paused again, still thinking of what to say.  
"Look, Tom, if it isn't important then I'm going to leave. I was in the middle of making breakfast and I had to get Tord to fill in while we talked."  
"It's just.. hard to say? I've been thinking about it for awhile and I- I don't even know if I can say it.."  
"What's 'it'? If you can't say it I'm going to go continue making breakfast." He insisted, frowning.  
"Fine, fine." There was a small pause. Tom felt as if he couldn't breathe as he muttered something.  
"What?" Edd questioned.  
"I-" the rest was just a breath.  
"I'm just going to go finish breakfast." He sighed, standing up.  
"No- I- I like-" Tom grabbed his hand and stopped, tense. "I like you." The air in between them was tight, as if an invisible force was pulling the two together.  
"You.. you're serious?" Edd sat back down.  
"Yeah. I have for awhile now and all I've done is keep it from you.." He held his breath.  
"I.. I don't know what to say, I.. I'm just shocked I guess?"  
"..Why?"  
"Because I've liked you too and I haven't ever even thought about telling you. How did you even gather up the courage??" Edds eyes looked into the two voids on Toms face. Tom sweat and sighed relief.  
"I don't know. I just did." He held his hand tighter. "I don't know how, either."  
"Wow. Well we both know we like each other now.. what now?"  
Tom blushed. "I dunno. I guess.." He looked down. His expression revealed his inner thoughts. Edd looked away and lightly scratched his cheek.  
"I mean.. if you want to." Edd looked back at Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad. They kiss but I'm lame at writing any sort of romatic scenes so take a cliffhanger. This is a one shot, sorry. Also sorry that it's hella shorter then I thought it was. I'll try to make longer one-shots now :')


End file.
